


a mother knows

by epistretes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, References to Norse Religion & Lore, frigga knows, frigga ships it, frigga the patroness of marriage, frigga's loom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga contemplates her sons and the women they love - even if they do not yet know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mother knows

It was not something that she had ever thought to do - fighting a Dark Elf in order to protect the mortal lover of her eldest son. The Dark Elves were supposed to be long dead and gone, her son was supposed to take the Lady Sif to wife. According to her husband, at least. Sadly, she knew he was wrong, at least in which son. As the patroness of marriage, she saw more clearly even than with the powers of her loom those whose hearts complimented each other.

As she parried and swung around the attacker in her own home, she knew that mortal or not, Jane Foster was the compliment for Thor. She brought him new purpose, new drive and a new way of thinking. He had changed so much in such little time and then stayed true to the path the girl from Midgard had set him on. Even as Odin wished for an Asgardian child, Frigga knew that Yggdrasil demanded a blending of her worlds. Odin had been more powerful than Bör, a mix of jötunn and Æsir. His son Thor had been even more powerful, a mix of Æsir and Vanir. The worlds needed to commingle and support each other and she believed that Jane and Thor could bring stability to the Realms - but not alone. Loki was brittle yet strong and the Lady Sif was strong yet brittle. They would be like a Dwarven alloy together, the brittle parts of their souls melding to become stronger than they were apart.

She had Malekith beaten, a blade to his throat when the Kursed came up and took her. She feared she had failed her own husband in being able to stay for him, but she was of noble Vanir blood, she was the Queen of Asgard, she was a mother. She had more duties than just the one to her husband, even though it hurt to know she would likely leave him until he joined her in Valhalla.

“Witch,” he threw at her as realisation dawned that she had tricked him and she smirked back, taking it as a compliment. She had defied him, she had tricked him and she was proud of it. Magic was so easily ignored or derided outside of Vanaheim and yet it was powerful. She was powerful and so was her imprisoned son.

She felt Thor enter the room at the moment she told Malekith she would never tell him where the aether was, the moment Kurse’s blade entered her heart. As her heart was pierced and her lifeblood flowed out of her, she hoped her boys would find peace. With each other and with the women they loved.

They were stronger together. Jane tempered Thor’s rashness and gave him new thought and she knew that Sif would, in time, give Loki the strength he currently lacked. They were like the elements, they all needed each other. Earth with fire, air with water - they combined and strengthened and tore down all in their path to rebuild anew.

As she took her last breath, she hoped that she had done enough. She sent up a prayer for her husband to not grieve too hard or too long, to help their sons find peace and happiness. To let their family once again be whole and strong and perhaps one day in many long years to reunite them all in Valhalla.


End file.
